


Fries

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Family Feels, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex is forced to lug his brother along on a date after his sitter cancels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Alex winces the same moment Scott slurps the last bits of his juice.

"I’m sorry,” he mumbles to his shredded napkin. “Sean got strep throat and had to cancel.” 

Scott stares at Hank from the too big seat; rash already spreading across his cheeks from the ketchup.

After pitching a fit at the booster seat, letting him eat all his fries first is a small payment. 

“I guess this rules out the movie, huh?" It comes quiet. 

Scott tugs on his sleeve with sticky fingers. 

"I want to see it.” 

"Finish the chicken nuggets." 

Scott already knows not to mention their broken television. Or their bathroom door refusing to lock. Or that he gave five dollars to the swear over Sean cancelling. 

"Are we still going to the movies?"

“I don’t have any money for extra snacks,” Alex warns. They have forgotten about Hank; this is the pre-talk they have before going into a lot of places. “And you’ve had enough sugar.” 

Something in Hank’s face shifts, looking decidedly crushed as he squirms in his seat. 

"My mom kind of stuffed tickets into my pants while I was getting ready. Do you like cats?"

"Not really, but I still want to see the movie." 

"I like cats." Alex offers as Hank shoves half his burger across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for last Valentines Day.


End file.
